Generally, chipping or grinding machines include a blade plate in which both sides are connected to an axle. The blade plate is installed at a front side of a machine base. The blade plate is notched with one open-side slit, on which the blade is installed on an upper side. The sharp side of the blade turns to the open-slit side. Positioned above the blade plate is a cover that functions as an entrance for the spill (e.g., the chipped or ground material). An exit channel for the processed spill is under the cover. The structure of conventional machines may not operate as efficiently as it should because the blade placement may not be sufficiently uplifted or spaced apart from the blade plate. Furthermore, conventional chippers or grinders having the axle on both sides of the blade plate may cause the spill (e.g., chipped material) to become stuck on the blade placement side during the operation.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.